


Исполнитель

by Strannics



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Batarians, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, skyllian blitz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Не было в жизни бесполезнее дела, чем оглядываться назад и сожалеть о допущенном или содеянном, особенно у простых исполнителей.





	Исполнитель

Не было в жизни бесполезнее дела, чем оглядываться назад и сожалеть о допущенном или содеянном, особенно у простых исполнителей, которым полагалось делать, а не думать. Думающие исполнители начинали своевольничать, и их действия слишком часто либо всё портили, либо эгоистично оборачивали исключительно в свою пользу.  
Балак с самого начала думал, что это была плохая идея и всё равно что самоубийство; впрочем, он был в этом не одинок, что только лишний раз подтверждало догадки и опасения. Но послать всё, всех и ко всем чертям никто из них не мог по определению — приказы правительства Гегемонии не принято даже просто обсуждать, что говорить о неподчинении. Поэтому Балак просто подчинялся. Будь ты простым солдатом или старшим офицером, слово верховного командования — закон. И не имеет значения, кто и что скажет.  
Пару лет назад просто переставший выходить на связь с начальством Ворхесс был скорее исключением, чем примером обратного. Хотя Балак всё равно подозревал, что исчезновение Ворхесса с радаров и отсутствие приказа вернуть или устранить его за дезертирство было совсем не случайным — Балак лично знал троих пиратов, которым Гегемония просто дала карт-бланш на действия в системе Терминуса с той единственной оговоркой, что это никак не выведет на их прошлое начальство. Возможно, с Ворхессом был тот же случай? В конце концов, любой капер всегда был наполовину своим.  
— А Вы бывали когда-нибудь на Элизиуме, капитан? — нерешительно поинтересовался по интеркому пилот. Балак не очень хорошо знал свою команду, но команда отлично знала его, и этого было достаточно; задавать вопросы он не запрещал, хотя отвечал на них слишком редко, чтобы этим могли злоупотреблять.  
— Пару лет назад, — всё же произнёс Балак. — Безумное место.  
Именно на Элизиум они и держали курс — та самая плохая идея, которую не имело смысла обсуждать или оспаривать.  
Батарианцы сами загнали себя в угол, так и не научившись ладить с другими расами, сами лишили себя всех привилегий, закрыв посольство на Цитадели… И теперь сами окончательно сжигали все мосты, зная, что у них нет шансов ни на победу, ни на защиту — Совет притворился слепым и глухим, просто ожидая результатов. Если о чём Совет и будет жалеть, то это о недоступности батарианской медицины, но ушлые саларианцы со временем что-нибудь да придумают, в этом сомневаться не приходилось.  
Не приходилось сомневаться и в том, что весь многогодовой конфликт, решением которого оказалось всё равно что объявление войны — войны заранее проигранной, судя по оценкам вероятностей — шёл из лицемерия Совета и амбиций ещё слишком молодого на галактической арене человечества. Понять человечество было проще: они старались утвердиться и закрепиться, заполучить территорию и репутацию в глазах других рас — с репутацией у них отлично получалось ещё со времён так называемого первого контакта, мало кто в ответ на уничтожение своих кораблей пошлёт ещё корабли вдогонку неизвестному агрессору, чтобы отыграться. Это было громким делом, и батарианцы такой подход человечества даже оценили — шутка ли, сходу ввязаться в конфликт с турианцами и даже умудриться что-то им реально противопоставить. Конечно, не успей Совет среагировать и помешать Иерархии мобилизовать флот, и всё могло бы сложиться для людей довольно плохо… Но начали люди куда достойнее, чем закончили после открытия посольства на Цитадели. Наверное, потому что несмотря на желание играть в политику на равных, слишком заботились о том, чтобы суметь понравиться каждому — этого батарианцы понять не смогли.  
Любая новая раса, присоединяющаяся к так называемому галактическому сообществу, предоставляла знания о себе — историю для оценки развития, культуру для лучшего понимания, «слепок» языка для безбарьерного общения. И если язык или культура почти всегда были чем-то и в чём-то новыми, то история часто повторялась с уже известными. И лицемерно притворяться, что какое-нибудь, например, рабство было последним делом… Совет играл на этой и паре других нот не один год, прочерчивая границу между собой и батарианским народом, как если бы никогда сам не использовал ту же систему. Появившийся Альянс сыграл чуть иначе: признал, что система была и вполне себе рабочая, но назвал её давно прошедшим этапом своей истории — теперь они за труд и работу платили, и никак иначе. Это называлось корпорациями, и в этом, как ни крути, батарианцы разбирались очень даже неплохо, получше тех же турианцев, например, чья экономика вообще почти полностью держалась на волусах и без этих низкорослых ушлых ребят превратилась бы в печальное нечто. Или сразу в ничто.  
Батарианцы были похожи на людей куда больше, чем хотелось бы, наверное, именно поэтому их расам так и не удалось поладить. Когда видишь в ком-то отражение худших своих качеств, начинаешь отрицать их скорее инстинктивно, чем умышленно. Люди решили противопоставить батарианцев себе, батарианцы такого подхода не оценили.  
— Ориентировочное время прибытия на Элизиум — двадцать минут.  
…Сообщение о том, что разведка не учла несколько патрульных кораблей Альянса по ту сторону одного из вторичных ретрансляторов, сильно запоздало, потому что они уже подходили к планете. Как ни странно, туда подтянулся даже Ворхесс, чей корабль уже почти забылся как армейский и в редких докладах всплывал исключительно как контрабандисткий; ходил слух, что Ворхесс даже связался с какой-то набирающей обороты человеческой организацией, но Балаку до того дела не было. Не было ему дела и до застрявшего памятью в войне так называемого «первого контакта» турианца, неожиданно сумевшего собрать под своим началом на первый взгляд внушительное число всевозможного галактического сброда… Хотя стоило признать, что говорить Эланус Халиат умел громко и красиво, одной силой да деньгами людей вокруг себя не удержишь.  
— Даже немного жаль, что это именно Элизиум. — Эланус вышел на связь за пару минут до начала атаки. Балак наградил высветившееся на экране изображение разве что кратким взглядом, отвечать в принципе не хотелось, но с этим турианцем приходилось считаться хотя бы в мелочах, таких как «слушать» и примитивно «не послать в ответ». — Я там бывал и не раз, красивая планета.  
— Возможно, — нехотя отозвался Балак.  
— «Возможно»? — Эланус самодовольно усмехнулся. — Да это почти согласие, прогресс на лицо.  
— Следил бы ты лучше за своими людьми, Халиат.  
— Мои люди знают, как действовать, некоторых из них я готовил лично.

Атака на Элизиум закончилась разгромным поражением и стала абсолютной точкой невозврата.  
— Вот же сукин сын, даже не дождался приказа об отступлении. — Балак зарядил кулаком по проекции, высветившей краткое сообщение о том, что свой корабль Ворхесс терять под огнём Альянса не собирается. Кулак прошёл сквозь голо-изображение, и удар пришёлся в панель управления; приятного в том было мало, но оно хоть сколько-то отрезвило.  
Не так было оскорбительно заранее известное поражение, как трусливо поджимающие хвосты союзники, всего несколько часов назад хвалившиеся своей силой и решимостью. Наверное, Балак всё же ошибся в своих предположениях: не было теневой связи с Гегемонией, Ворхесс на самом деле просто плюнул на свою прошлую жизнь и начал новую там и так, как ему захотелось. А на Элизиум явился просто по старой памяти или — эта мысль не давала покоя — просто чтобы посмотреть, чем всё закончится.  
Одно дело — не обнадёживающие прогнозы, совсем другое — увидеть всё лично.  
— А у нас есть приказ об отступлении, капитан? — осведомился по интеркому пилот.  
— Да. Я отдаю его прямо сейчас. Уводи нас.  
Тишина вместо подтверждения исполнения приказа была тяжёлой и говорящей. Мнение одного конкретного капитана, уважаемого на своём корабле просто из статуса, против слова Гегемонии — всего лишь круги на воде. Они все могут понимать, что бой проигран и что они с самого начала были всё равно что армией смертников, но далеко не каждый переступит через первоначальный приказ.  
Ещё час назад Балак бы тоже не решился. Но час назад перед его глазами не горел флот, включая и корабль ответственного за отдачу приказов генерала. Без представителя верховного командования их ряды развалятся окончательно, и они станут ещё более лёгкой мишенью, чем были просто из-за известного превосходства сил Альянса.  
— Я сказал, уводи нас, — понимая, что каждая упущенная минута снижает их шансы на безопасный скачок, прорычал Балак. — Или я сделаю это лично.  
Намёк был понят, угроза оценена по достоинству, а краткое «Слушаюсь» позволило выдохнуть с каким-никаким облегчением.  
Десанту, что высадился на планету, уже не поможешь, с ним и связи нет с момента прихода сил Альянса, оборвали и перекрыли, однако… Общий канал на используемой батарианскими кораблями частоте развернулся за пару мгновений, а слова о поступившем свыше приказе отступать — ложь, одна большая ложь — прозвучали с той уверенностью, с которой трибунал в будущем поднимет вопрос о лишении его всего от звания до, возможно, головы.  
Что же, звание — или даже корабль — Балак отдать был готов. Но не голову, мёртвым он уже не сможет ничего сделать для Гегемонии.  
…Четверо или пятеро капитанов ответили сразу же и с отступлением не помедлили ни на миг; всё же с самого начала он был далеко не единственным, кто считал самоубийство над Элизиумом недостойным концом. Ну или, как минимум, просто не хотел здесь умирать.  
— И что это значит, Балак? — Терминал высветил входящее сообщение, и Балак развернул его абсолютно бездумно, скосив верхнюю пару глаз в сторону экрана на случай видеоизображения. Изображение было, и личность вышедшего на связь ничуть не удивляла, его Балак даже в каком-то смысле ждал.  
С экрана смотрел неожиданно быстро и легко узнавший о намерениях батарианцев Эланус Халиат. Видимо, взломал и прослушивал их канал; обычное дело для турианских ударных подразделений, которым приходится полагаться на непривычных или ненадёжных союзников… Судя по навыкам и манере действовать, «война первого контакта», наверное, была для него куда более личным поводом ненавидеть людей, чем думалось.  
— Трубишь отступление, прямо как этот ваш трус Ворхесс?  
Сравнение или даже сразу приравнивание прозвучало оскорбительно. Балак скрипнул зубами, но решил всё-таки на это не отвечать и просто вывел перед собой несколько голо-панелей с отсчётом о потерях: цифры для каких-то незначительных часов были ужасающими, и это обессмысливало вступление в конфликт.  
— Тебе бы тоже стоило отступить, Халиат.  
— Вот так просто? — Турианец скрестил руки на груди, и в голосе его прозвучало не то раздражение, не то именно презрение. — Знаешь, чего мне это будет стоить?  
— По крайней мере, не жизни точно.  
Эланус выплюнул какое-то неразборчивое ругательство и отключился. Гадать, какое именно решение турианец примет, Балак не собирался. Вскоре, когда узнается правда о том, что никакого приказа отступать от верховного командования не поступало, он станет в чьих-то глазах трусом, а в чьих-то — сразу предателем; его поймут и не осудят вслух разве что те пятеро, кто поддержал отступление так быстро, как если бы задумывался о нём сам. Они в этом не признаются, но Балак их в этом и не сумеет обвинить — решись кто из них на ложь во спасение первым, и он подхватил бы её так же быстро… Но, как бы всё ни сложилось в ближайшем будущем, у Балака, по крайней мере, будет что-то вроде чистой совести. Насколько она вообще может быть чиста у кого-то вроде него, никаких иллюзий добропорядочности и бессмысленного отрицания.  
Отмотайся время чуть назад, и он поступил бы точно так же, несмотря на последствия. Перелистнись календарь ещё на полдня… И он всё равно полетел бы на Элизиум. И не пожалел бы о том ни на миг — в жизни вообще не было бесполезнее дела, чем оглядываться назад и сожалеть о допущенном или содеянном. И неважно, кто и что попытался бы сказать.  
Балак, наверное, не послушал бы даже самого себя. Хотя, что уж там, он бы сам себя и не стал останавливать или переубеждать. Всё, что он делал, было ради Гегемонии и по её приказу — ради батарианского народа — и не обычному исполнителю вроде Балака было в приказах сомневаться. Ни будучи капитаном на Элизиуме…  
…ни позже на летящем на Терра Нову астероиде, будучи для своих неожиданно сохранившим звание капером, а для галактики — всего лишь очередным батарианским террористом.


End file.
